Dilema
by chezLia
Summary: "Annabeth não sabia se gritava, se ficava feliz, se ficava zangada, ou se rezava para sua mãe. Porque bem na sua frente estava Luke Castellan."
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Annabeth não estava nem um pouco feliz. Ela estava deitada em sua cama, batendo uma bolinha vermelha de borracha (que havia sobrevivido a Aqualândia) repetidas vezes no teto do quarto, enquanto o sol entrava pela janela e incomodava seus olhos. Ela já estava na qüinquagésima batida com a bolinha. Estava sozinha em casa, já que seu pai, madrasta e irmãos foram ao cinema, ver um filme que ela não assistiria nem sob ameaça de morte.

Todos diziam que a Califórnia era o melhor estado da América para se morar, mas ela não achava isso. Havia garotas esnobes, com cabelos lisos e coloridos de loiro, com o bronzeado perfeito que não eram nem um pouco legais na sua escola. Tudo bem, tinha a praia. Mas ela não podia chegar muito perto do oceano mesmo, por causa da disputa entre sua mãe e Poseidon. Ah, claro que ela já entrou no mar antes. Mas, na maioria das vezes, ela estava com Percy. E Poseidon jamais faria mal ao próprio filho. Faria?

E lá era tão quente. Ela não precisou usar casacos pesados até mais da metade do outono. Mas o clima de noite é bem parecido com o do leste: moderadamente frio. Definitivamente, morar na Virgínia era _bem_ melhor.

Agora já foram cem batidas com a bolinha.

Aliás, a Califórnia era longe de tudo o que ela amava. E também não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer por lá também. Graças aos deuses, ela havia ganhado o laptop de Dédalo no último verão, ou então ela teria que aprender a costurar com a avó de seus irmãos por parte de pai. Fica longe do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, longe do Olimpo, longe das ruas movimentadas de Nova York, longe de Perc-Oops.

Tudo bem. Por que negar para si mesma? Ela bem que tentou no início, mas não deu muito certo. Ela amava Percy. Isso era fato. Percy era retardado e obtuso demais para perceber ou corresponder seus sentimentos. Isso era outro fato. Mas pelo menos, Annabeth ainda não tinha dado a louca e contado para todos. Graças aos deuses, ninguém sabia. Só havia uma pessoa que Annabeth desconfiava que sabia sobre isso: Silena Beauregard, filha de Afrodite. Como Silena não tem visão de raio-X, ou algo do tipo, Annabeth desconfiava que ela soube disso por um outro alguém. E todas as suas suspeitas a levam a acreditar que este outro alguém é uma certa deusa do amor bastante fofoqueira, a mãe de Silena.

Silena andou deixando "sem querer querendo" Percy e Annabeth sozinhos durante todo o último verão. Além de ressaltar as qualidades de Percy para Annabeth até que, muito educadamente, Annabeth lhe lembrou que Silena namorava Beckendorf, o que fez Silena parar com isso e ficar bem ofendida.

Cento e setenta batidas.

O início do último verão, Annabeth até chegou a pensar em pedir uns conselhos amorosos para Silena, mas seu enorme orgulho levou a melhor. Silena não é exatamente a melhor pessoa do acampamento para se contar segredos. Provavelmente, a pessoa que ocupa este cargo é Katie Gardner, tudo o que dizem para ela nunca saiu dos jardins e plantações onde ela sempre está.

Ou seja: o verão se foi, e já estava voltando, e ela só está com as coisas mais complicadas. Como se as questões com ela mesma já não fossem suficientemente angustiantes, ainda tinha aquele pesadelo. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Uma _mortal_, ruiva, e que parece ter um certo talento para roubar Percy de Annabeth. Annabeth sempre teve uma língua muito nervosa, e nunca levou desaforo para casa, então, ela simplesmente não consegue se controlar e acaba dando umas respostas meio grossas para Rachel. O que só está piorando sua imagem na frente de Percy. Ela nunca contou pra ninguém as inúmeras vezes que teve que se trancar no banheiro para ninguém vê-la chorando por causa disso.

Duzentas e quinze batidas.

O que simplesmente não entrava na cabeça dela era como Percy conseguia passar tanto tempo com aquela garota, não com ela. Annabeth estava ficando muito chateada. Com tanta gente esbanjando alegria no mundo, isso tinha que acontecer logo com ela? Ela uma vez ouviu falar que conversar com alguém sobre o que está sentindo seria algo ótimo para melhorar a chateação, a depressão, confusões, etc. Mas com quem ela poderia falar? Com a madrasta é que não seria. Matt e Bobby não entenderiam uma palavra do que ela diz e levariam tudo no mau sentido. E seu pai... Bem, a comunicação entre eles não é muito boa.

Duzentas e cinqüenta batidas.

Ah, é. Ela poderia mesmo ir a um terapeuta. Aliás, não seria nem um pouco embaraçoso falar com seu pai: "_Ei, pai, será que você poderia me levar a um terapeuta? Ah, por quê? Só porque eu ando meio confusa, sabe? É que eu amo o Percy – coisa que eu não deveria fazer, já que minha mãe odeia o pai dele – mas não sei se ele também me ama. E também tem aquela mortal babaca, a Rachel Elizabeth Dare, que fica se jogando para cima dele e se acha a tal só porque consegue ver através da Névoa e enxergar todos os monstros. E também porque eu estou em crise, já que eu não queria estar nesta bosta de Califórnia. Ah, sim, eu sei que fui eu que optei por ficar aqui. E sei que eu não tenho como saber se o Percy me ama também. E também sei que seria errado mutilar a pobre da Rachel, no fundo, no fundo, ela é uma boa pessoa. O quê? Você quer saber por que pagaria mais de oitenta dólares por hora só para eu contar para uma terapeuta estúpida todos os meus segredos mais profundos que eu acabei de te contar? Ah, deixa pra lá, vou arranjar algo pra fazer. Me chame quando o jantar estiver pronto."_ Hmmm... Não rola. No way. De ninguna manera. **κανένα τρόπο δεν.**

É por isso que agora Annabeth Chase estava começando a ficar entediada, na trecentésima batida com aquela bolinha irritante, quando a bolinha escapou de sua mão e foi parar debaixo da cama. Como não tinha mais nada para fazer, resolveu se dar o trabalho de sair da cama, abaixar e enfiar a mão debaixo da cama para procurar a maldita bolinha. Quando estava tateando a procura do objeto, achou um papel meio amassado e puxou para ver o que era.

Era uma foto do Acampamento Meio-Sangue de mais ou menos três anos atrás. Todos estavam radiantes, na arena, felizes por estarem começando um novo verão com tanta gente conhecida, e ansiosos para conhecerem os novos campistas que estariam chegando nas próximas semanas. Annabeth sorriu ao ver seu rosto mais infantil, um pouco deslocado do centro da figura. Aquela foto fora tirada pouco menos de duas semanas antes de Percy cruzar pela primeira vez as fronteiras do acampamento, com o Minotauro atrás de si. Seus olhos correram pela figura e seu coração apertou-se ao ver Luke, bem no centro da foto, com um dos braços em volta de seus ombros. Naquela época tudo era tão simples... Mas é claro que na cabeça da Annabeth de doze anos, não tinha como as coisas estarem tão estressantes. Ah, se ela ao menos fizesse idéia de como as coisas ficariam, tentaria ter mudado a cabeça de Luke, e tudo seria bem mais fácil agora.

Uma brisa entrou pela janela e balançou uma mecha de seus cabelos, e de repente, Annabeth achou que seria uma ótima idéia sair um pouco de casa. Ou seja: andar de bicicleta perto da orla. Saiu apressada do quarto, pegou sua bicicleta no primeiro andar e abriu a porta para sair de casa e viu algo que fez seu coração parar.

Ela não sabia se gritava, se ficava feliz, se ficava zangada, ou se rezava para sua mãe. Porque bem na sua frente estava Luke Castellan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: **_Bem, esta é minha primeira tentativa com PJO. Escrevi mais como um desafio pessoal para passar o tempo de uma tarde de domingo. Devo continuar? Planejo talvez fazer só mais um ou dois capítulos. Não sei se dá pra perceber, mas é sobre (SPOILER ALERT) a visita que Luke faz à Annabeth entre Batalha do Labirinto e O Ultimo Olimpiano que é apenas citada no livro. Talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco porque eu também tenho uma outra fic pra escrever. Mas por favor, mandem reviews dizendo se eu continuo postando ou se já está bom sendo One-Shot. Beijos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Luke. Luke, Luke, Luke.

Por mais que este nome se repetisse em sua mente, Annabeth não conseguia acreditar que ele estava ali, em carne e osso (bem, uma carne um tanto abatida) na sua frente. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não o via... Ele realmente não parecia bem. Instantaneamente, uma onda de preocupação lhe abateu, e a vontade de Annabeth era mandar Luke entrar e cuidar dele. Foi o que ela quase fez, por um décimo de segundo, até que ela se lembrou que se tratava de Luke. O Luke que traiu o acampamento. O Luke que quase os matou tantas vezes. O Luke que despedaçou seu coração. Era óbvio que aquilo não passava de uma armadilha montada por Cronos. Ele sabia tudo pelo que Annabeth e Luke haviam passado juntos e agora utilizaria isso contra ela. Mas ela não iria deixar. Assim que ela abriu a boca, pretendendo botá-lo para fora de sua casa, Luke disse, com uma voz rouca e cansada, com um certo resquício de medo:

- Annabeth, por favor me escute. Só quero cinco minutos do seu tempo. Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda.

Ela levantou uma de suas sombracelhas, desconfiada, enquanto tentava descobrir em seus olhos o traço que denunciasse a mentira por detrás de toda a sinceridade que parecia emanar de Luke. Depois de tantos episódios quase fatais, e principalmente depois do episódio no monte Tam, em que ele a usou para atrair Ártemis, Annabeth tinha aprendido a não confiar em Luke. Ele levantou os braços, inocente.

- Pode ver, Annabeth. Não estou nem armado. Tenho uma proposta... Não... Está mais para um pedido, pra te fazer.

Annabeth não moveu um músculo, mas algo em sua expressão modificou-se, agora havia certos traços de compaixão. Luke reparou e pareceu um pouco mais aliviado.

- Posso pelo menos entrar? – ele se moveu para o lado. – Não tem ninguém comigo. Nenhum monstro. Nenhum meio sangue. Nenhum refém.

Annabeth deu dois passos para trás, deixando-o entrar, mas apenas lhe dando espaço para entrar até o hall. Ela continuava fitando seus olhos, como se eles pudessem lhe contar toda a história. Luke torcia pra que isso fosse possível. Por mais que ele soubesse que Annabeth lhe entenderia e defenderia, havia ainda a mínima possibilidade de que aquele filho idiota de Poseidon tivesse mudado sua cabeça, e Luke tinha medo desta hipótese. Por isso, evitava pensar nela. Ele respirou fundo.

- Cronos planeja algo terrível para mim. Ele... Planeja pisar em mim como se eu fosse apenas uma pedra insignificante em seu caminho. Eu não vou sobreviver a isso. Eu serei usado, Annabeth. Usado para acabar com Percy Jackson e todas aquelas outras crianças do Acampamento.

- Assim como você usou a todos os outros que estavam a sua volta? Eu ainda tenho isto, Luke. – ela mostrou a mecha grisalha que estava escondida em meio a seus cabelos. – Não me esqueci. Garanto que muitos outros possuem marcas ainda mais profundas do que as minhas.

Algo em sua voz machucou Luke. Estava fria, insensível. Não era a Annabeth que ele conhecia.

- Por favor, só escute. – ele deu um passo à frente, mas Annabeth recuou mais dois passos. – Eu... Realmente não quero, não posso deixar que isso aconteça comigo. Sei que causei muito mal a você. E me arrependo. Eu juro que nunca pretendi te atingir com o que eu faria. E queria te sugerir para que fugisse comigo. Lembra? Como nos velhos tempos? Podemos nos esconder pelas ruas, lutar contra monstros com quem topamos no caminho e falar mal dos nossos pais do Olimpo! Eu sei que você sente falta disso...

Ele realmente pegou Annabeth de jeito. Ela agora tinha um dilema nas mãos. O dilema que Janus, o deus de duas caras previu que ela estaria diante. O dilema que ela vinha temendo desde o labirinto. Luke parecia tão amedrontado, tão abatido, tão indefeso. É claro que ela sentia falta daqueles tempos. Ela não precisava se preocupar com o que os deuses esperavam que ela fizesse. E Luke e Thalia sempre cuidavam dela, o que a deixava com uma deliciosa sensação de segurança que ela não tem mais. Sendo que as circunstancias mudaram e Annabeth não consegue mais olhar para Luke do mesmo jeito que antes. Eles já não poderiam fazer o que quisessem, com aquela guerra eminente. E será que ela conseguiria xingar e ridicularizar os deuses depois de saber tudo o que ela já sabe? Não, provavelmente não. E ainda havia Percy. Annabeth não seria capaz de deixar Percy para trás, deixar _tudo _para trás, para se esconder.

- Sinto muito, Luke. – ela disse, gaguejando um pouco. – Mas não acho que vá dar certo. As coisas nunca acontecem duas vezes da mesma forma. Nosso tempo de fugir juntos já passou.

- Como assim? Claro que vai dar certo. E não acontecerá da mesma forma porque agora somos lutadores bem mais experientes e não vamos cair em outra toca de um ciclope idiota. Pense direito. Não será bom deixar tudo para trás? Todas essas pessoas que são falsas com você.

- Desculpe. Mas... Não posso abandonar Percy, Quíron e todos os outros do Acampamento, a quem eu prometi que lutaria ao lado para o que desse e viesse. – Annabeth disse, mas parecia um tanto insegura.

O rosto de Luke se contorceu. Ele realmente não esperava esta resposta. Ainda menos o motivo desta resposta. Luke realmente não queria ferir ela, mas na hora da raiva as pessoas acabam não pensando, não é mesmo?

- Percy? _Percy_? Agora eu entendi. Você, Annabeth, acha que ele está ansioso para voltar para aquele Acampamento horroroso, não é? Que ele sente tanta falta sua durante o ano quanto você dele, não é? Que ele pensa, como você, que o Acampamento é o único lugar a qual ele sente que pertence. Pois as coisas não são assim...

Annabeth não entendia aonde ele queria chegar. Mas ele a estava deixando com medo. Tratando-se de Luke, o inesperado era exatamente o que se esperar.

- Como assim?

- Há quanto tempo você não fala com ele? Desde o último verão, eu presumo? Você não faz idéia do que ele faz para passar o tempo, não é? O Conto de Fadas acabou, princesa. É hora de você acordar.

Dizendo isto, Luke tirou um dracma do bolso e lançou no ar, que desapareceu e em seu lugar surgiu uma imagem. Um garoto, com cabelos pretos bagunçados jogado em uma poltrona de um quarto, quarto não, loft gigante, rindo bastante e conversando com uma garota de cabelos lisos e ruivos, que estava deitada na cama. O coração de Annabeth quase despencou. Era Percy. Com aquela idiota da Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _No quarto dela_. _E rindo_. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tudo o que ela andou temendo durante todo o ano que passou estava desmoronando em cima dela. Luke tinha razão, o Conto de Fadas tinha acabado. Na verdade, nunca houve nenhum conto de fadas. Tudo sempre esteve mais para uma tragédia Shakespeariana. Tudo o que Luke dizia era verdade. Tudo o que ela prezava a ignorava, não necessariamente no sentido literal da palavra. Ela achava que entendia porque Luke fez tudo o que fez: porque talvez ele estivesse se sentindo da mesma maneira que ela.

Provavelmente, seria melhor ir com Luke. Que diferença faria para os outros? A casa iria continuar cheia, ela não iria fazer falta para seu pai. Seus irmãos por parte de mãe são tão geniais quanto ela, o Acampamento não seria prejudicado. E Percy tinha a Rachel. Pra que Annabeth ficaria rodeando-o como uma mosca irritante? Luke precisava de ajuda, não precisava?

Pensativa, Annabeth fitou a imagem de Percy e Rachel na mensagem de Íris. Ela reparou que a cena não era exatamente o que ela tinha percebido. Ela notou que o sorriso de Percy era um tanto forçado, pois não chegava aos seus olhos e ele não estava fazendo as covinhas que Annabeth adorava. O sorriso de Percy era uma de suas melhores qualidades. Quase sempre parece verdadeiro, por mais que ele estivesse fingindo, e depois de tanto tempo, poucas pessoas além dela conseguiam identificar isso. Notou que apenas Rachel falava, e falava e falava, olhando para o teto, como se estivesse metralhando Percy com palavras. Ela foi se devaneando com esses pensamentos até que lhe ocorreu algo: se aquela era uma mensagem de Íris, então Percy também poderia vê-la do outro lado também. Mal este pensamento lhe ocorreu, e o olhar de Percy foi parar justamente no ponto onde Annabeth se encontrava, na mensagem. Seu rosto se iluminou ao ver Annabeth, que tratou de passar as mãos na imagem para romper a conexão. Seria embaraçoso se Percy registrasse que ela mandou uma mensagem de Íris sem motivo aparente, além disso, exigiria muitas explicações incluindo sobre a visita de Luke, o que Annabeth não planejava contar para ninguém.

Mas ele _sorriu_ ao vê-la. Sorriu de verdade, não como estava sorrindo para os comentários de Rachel. Annabeth sorriu para o nada, com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, e Luke reparou, e não gostou nem um pouco. Em um momento, ele pensou que estava dando certo, e que ela estava a muito pouco de ajudá-lo, até que ela olhou para a mensagem de Íris novamente e acabou com a conexão. Luke não estava entendendo o que se passava na cabeça de Annabeth, mas sabia que ela estava pensando em outras coisas. E quando Annabeth se distrai, toda a sua decisão pode mudar. Era melhor parar com aquilo antes que ela resolvesse não ir com ele.

- Então, Annabeth. Vai vir comigo? E me ajudar com isso? Será mais seguro do que lutar contra Cronos, e mais ético do que se juntar a ele. Sei que você adorava fugir e lutar. E ainda adora, tenho certeza.

Mas Annabeth já tinha tomado sua decisão. O sorriso de Percy mudou tudo para ela.

- Eu não vou, Luke. As coisas mudam, e as pessoas também. Eu não passei naquela época por metade do que eu já passei até hoje. Tudo está diferente. Se Cronos planeja algo terrível contra você, Luke, eu realmente sinto muito, mas você colhe o que você semeia. Se eu pudesse mudar tudo, naquela época, eu juro que mudaria. Eu juro que tentaria fazer sua cabeça pra você não ter cometido todos os erros que cometeu, e talvez tudo fosse diferente. Mas eu não acho que muita coisa vá mudar se eu aceitar sua proposta. Se Cronos não for te usar, ele pode usar a qualquer outro. E se ele está mesmo planejando acabar com o Percy, eu quero estar lá para impedir, ou pelo menos, morrer tentando.

- Então você não vem? – disse ele com a voz cheia de mágoa. – Esta é sua resposta oficial.

Annabeth respirou fundo.

- É. Eu não vou poder te ajudar. Infelizmente.

Annabeth conseguiu, com esta simples frase estragar muita coisa. Além de arranjar um Luke completamente irado.

- Eu sempre soube, Chase, – gritou ele. – que não poderia confiar em você. Você é muito imatura e instável para ajudar a qualquer um. Você não deveria ter dito não pra mim. Agora, não só você, como seu precioso Acampamento vão pagar por isso. Quer saber? Eu não ligo mais se Cronos me usar! Assim eu posso me vingar da amizade falsa que eu sempre tive de todos vocês naquele maldito acampamento. Todos vocês! – ao dizer isto, Luke bateu no espelho que ficava pendurado no hall.

Estilhaços de vidro voaram por todos os lados, que apenas ricochetearam ao baterem em Luke, mas não em Annabeth. Os pedaços lhe fizeram cortes nos braços e um corte não muito fundo na bochecha. Annabeth ficou sem reação, olhando chocada para Luke. Ocorreu-lhe sacar sua adaga, mas ela não seria capaz de cravá-la em nele. Mesmo que Luke tivesse feito e dito coisas horríveis para ela, Annabeth jamais poderia matá-lo. Os olhos de Luke percorreram os cortes de Annabeth, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele virou as costas e foi embora, vacilante.

Annabeth deixou as lágrimas que há muito estavam presas escorrerem, se misturando com o sangue que escorria da sua bochecha. Ela olhou em volta do hall. A bagunça não estava tão grande assim. Ela buscou uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo e juntou todos os cacos de vidro rapidamente, e depois jogou na cesta de lixo. Ela quase havia se esquecido de todos os cortes, que ainda sangravam um pouco. Ela foi até o banheiro de seu quarto e pegou um cubinho de ambrosia e o comeu para fazer os ferimentos pararem de sangrar e cicatrizassem mais rápido. Colocou curativos nos do braço e passou uma pomada milagrosa que Connor e Travis Stoll arranjaram para ela no ultimo verão. Como era uma pomada vinda do Olimpo, eles a advertiram para não usar em excesso, então ela optou por passar só no rosto, já que os cortes do braço poderiam ser mais facilmente escondidos. Depois de estar com os braços enfaixados como os de uma múmia (exagero!), ela saiu do banheiro e deitou na sua cama.

Então ela se lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. E uma enxurrada de lágrimas varreu seu rosto. Uma tarde tão simples, na qual ela poderia estar andando calmamente de bicicleta, acabou num desastre daqueles. Ela ficou arrependida de não ter nem se esforçado para ajudar Luke. Ele realmente parecia estar fugindo de Cronos, e ela poderia ter feito diferente. Agora, ele iria ajudar Cronos em seu plano com certeza. Annabeth deveria avisar ao Acampamento...

O sono foi chagando e ela mudou de posição na cama para ficar mais confortável. Ela ouviu seu celular tocando em algum lugar do quarto, mas ficou com muita preguiça de atender. O celular parou de tocar. E começou a tocar de novo. E parou outra vez. E começou a tocar de novo. E parou de vez. Alguém queria muito falar com ela. Quem seria?...

De repente, ela estava na sala do trono no palácio do Olimpo. Ela constatou que estava sonhando. Em frente ao trono de sua mãe estava um homem, em roupas esportivas, falando ao celular. Falava coisas como: "Então a mande falar com o SAC..." ou "Eu apenas faço as entregas..." ou também "O prazo de entrega é de seis dias úteis, mas se parcelar em mais de três vezes, o frete é grátis...". Era Hermes. O deus dos viajantes, mensageiros, ladrões. O pai de Luke. Ele desligou o telefone após alguns minutos e olhou fixamente para o trono de Atena. Então falou, com uma voz sombria e magoada:

- Certas vezes, a desconfiança e a mania de pensar demais antes de agir das crianças de Atena não são uma virtude, e sim algo que prejudica aos amigos a sua volta. Você deveria ter ajudado o meu filho, Annabeth Chase. Agora, uma das maiores guerras da História está para começar, e a vida do meu filho estará em risco. E a culpa de tudo isso é _sua_!

**N/A: **_Meldels, depois que eu postei o primeiro capítulo que eu reparei que escrevi um erro enorme! I'm sorry, o Luke não foi visitá-la entre A Batalha do Labirinto e O Ultimo Olimpiano, foi logo antes da Batalha do Labirinto. É que me veio a idéia tão de repente que eu tive que escrever logo, como escrevi rápido, postei logo e nem me liguei nisso. Mas como eu já estava com a história quase toda formada na minha cabeça, e eu não ia ficar bem até que eu escrevesse tudo, então vou terminar de escrever (do jeito errado mesmo) porque eu acho que vai ficar bom. Então, considerem a fic um pouquinho de nada UA, por uma autora muito desleixada._

_Muuuuuito obrigada por todas as reviews. Quando eu vi no dia seguinte que já tinham três eu quase saí pulando pela casa..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens e uma parte da história não pertencem a mim, pertencem a Rick Riordan. Sei que não coloquei isso nos outros capítulos, mas esqueci, e o que vale é a intenção, não é mesmo?

_**Capítulo 3**_

Annabeth acordou com o barulho da porta da frente batendo, e o som de duas pestinhas de nove anos discutindo o final de um filme extremamente idiota.

Matt e Bobby eram mesmo impossíveis. E foi exatamente isso que Annabeth ouviu seu pai comentando com sua madrasta, enquanto se encaminhavam para a cozinha. Pelo jeito, sra. Chase ainda não tinha dado falta do espelho. Ou será que tinha? Desde que Annabeth tinha voltado a morar com eles depois do monte Tamalpais, ela vinha sendo muito mais legal, as duas até conseguiam conversar, o que já é uma grande evolução.

Ela pensou sobre seu sonho. Como se já não bastasse estar na lista negra de Hera (as vacas nunca mais lhe deixaram em paz depois da grosseria que ela fez para Hera), agora Hermes também não estava nem um pouco feliz com ela. Já eram dois Olimpianos contra ela, o que realmente era bem ruim. O jeito agora seria controlar sua língua quando estivesse sendo observada por algum deus. Por ela, ela iria tentar esclarecer as coisas com Hermes, porque a culpa realmente não foi dela, mas isso com certeza não é uma boa idéia. Hermes tem o mesmo gênio altamente inflamável que Luke, e nada mudaria sua opinião sobre Annabeth. Isso realmente a deixou preocupada.

O TDAH não lhe permitiu ficar deitada parada na cama durante muito tempo, Annabeth levantou-se para falar com sua família. Antes, ela passou no banheiro para ver se seu estado estava preocupante. O corte em seu rosto já estava completamente cicatrizado. Santo Travis Stoll. Ela trocou sua camiseta por uma blusa de manga comprida de modo que escondesse os arranhões no braço. Olhando assim, parecia que nada demais tivesse acontecido naquela tarde, o que era exatamente o que ela queria que acontecesse.

Annabeth desceu as escadas, parecendo sonolenta. Encontrou sua madrasta sentada no sofá assistindo a um programa médico. Ah, não ela não é médica nem trabalha com nada relacionado a medicina. Ela é professora numa escola primária, mas adora assistir a estes programas cirúrgicos. Annabeth estranhou a falta de seu pai, Matt e Bobby. Mas logo percebeu que Matt e Bobby estavam jogando baseball no quintal, e seu pai provavelmente estaria no escritório

- Oi, Helen.

- Ah, oi, Annabeth. Estava me perguntando aonde você tinha se metido, e também estava imaginando aonde o meu espelho do hall se meteu... – ela disse desconfiadamente.

- Aah, isso... Eu sou muito desastrada, sabe, Helen, não tenho nenhuma coordenação motora, estava passando o hall e sem querer esbarrei, o espelho caiu, quebrou e agora está no latão de lixo lá no fundo. – Annabeth tentou enrolar, mas sua madrasta não caiu nessa.

- Annabeth, pelo amor de Deus. Sua coordenação motora já é ótima, ainda mais com aqueles treinos do acampamento. Você não esbarrava nas coisas nem quando era criança. Alguém esteve aqui?

Annabeth não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ela achava que depois de descansar um pouco, a visita de Luke fosse a perturbar menos. Mas estava acontecendo justamente o contrário: estava ficando cada vez mais doloroso pensar em qualquer coisa relacionada a Luke.

- O que aconteceu, Annabeth? Você parece triste... Quer me contar? Juro que vou manter segredo, se você quiser. – disse Helen, cedendo um espaço no sofá para Annabeth sentar ao seu lado.

Então tudo despencou. As palavras saiam aos jorros de Annabeth, e logo depois vieram as lágrimas. Tudo o que veio angustiando Annabeth durante todo este tempo estava saindo. Helen ouvia tudo atentamente, mas sem dizer nada, para não atrapalhá-la. Annabeth contou de Luke, de Rachel, de Percy, do sonho que teve, do monte St. Helena, de quando achava que Percy estava morto, de Cronos, de Dédalo, e de tudo o mais. A sorte é que Helen sabia sobre a parte "anormal" da família de Annabeth, ou daria um grande trabalho para explicar tudo depois.

Em um certo ponto, Annabeth precisou parar de falar por causa dos soluços, o que realmente a deixou muito irritada, já que não era nem um pouco comum ela chorar daquele jeito. Helen falou algumas palavras para confortá-la, enquanto ela ainda soluçava. Alguns soluços mais e Annabeth foi parando de chorar. Percebeu que o que realmente precisava era falar tudo para alguém, agora nem tudo parecia _tão _horrível assim.

Helen realmente estava impressionada com a enteada. Annabeth sempre pareceu tão fria, tão decidida, que Helen jamais imaginaria que ela estava neste estado emocional. Também não imaginava que as coisas estavam tão sérias assim, no tal de acampamento que Annabeth vai. Na verdade, Helen estava até sentindo bastante compaixão por ela. Conforme elas foram se conhecendo melhor, Helen foi desenvolvendo uma grande afeição por Annabeth, e a trata quase como uma filha. Quase. O que a levou a uma vontade incontrolável de consolá-la, para que Annabeth voltasse a ser aquela pessoa brilhante e segura que ela sempre foi (e que é muito melhor do que esta Annabeth chorosa e culpada).

- Olhe, querida, eu não vou dar palpite sobre estes Olimpianos ou sobre sua vida particular, mas de uma coisa eu sei: você sempre pensa antes de fazer algo. E é isso que te leva a fazer a maioria das escolhas certas. Você está se sentindo culpada por não ter parado Luke ou ido junto com ele, mas e se você tivesse ido? Não estaria se sentindo culpada por ter deixado Percy e o acampamento para trás? Você está preocupada com o deus Hermes estar com raiva de você, bom, sobre este assunto eu não posso me meter muito, mas na minha opinião não há nada que uma boa conversa para resolver problemas. Sua mãe com certeza está do seu lado e vai te ajudar caso qualquer coisa aconteça a você. Agora, sobre essa coisa dos seus ciúmes do Percy... Não me diga que não são ciúmes, Annabeth, eu te conheço de outros carnavais – ela acrescentou quando Annabeth fez menção de se opor -, eu acho que você está nesse martírio porque quer. O Percy te adora, eu pude perceber isso quando ele veio aqui há um tempo atrás pra pedir ajuda quando estava tentando te resgatar do monte Tamalpais. Se você fica tão incomodada assim, devia tomar alguma iniciativa. Não deixe os problemas te abaterem, Annabeth, só vai te deixar pior. Tudo tem solução. Se não tivesse, não haveria razão de ser.

As ultimas palavras lembraram Annabeth de sua mãe. Ela deu um abraço apertado em Helen e lhe agradeceu. Ela estava certa. Não vai adiantar nada ficar pensando e se culpando. O que for pra ser, será, e lamentos não vão mudar isso. O importante é seguir sempre em frente com a cabeça erguida.

Como já estava tarde, e Annabeth não tinha mais o que fazer, ficou assistindo TV com Helen até que Bobby e Matt entraram culpando um ao outro por ter deixado a bola cair por cima do muro, no quintal do vizinho e tomaram a TV para assistir a desenhos animados. A noite foi passando ordinariamente após isso. Annabeth tentou seguir o conselho de Helen e esfriar a cabeça, o que acabou por dar certo.

Quando Annabeth foi tirar o celular de cima da cama, ao ir se deitar, reparou na luzinha verde piscando no canto da tela, ou seja: chamada não atendida. Foi então que ela se lembrou que alguém tentou ligar varias vezes para ela naquela tarde. E sua surpresa não podia ser maior do que quando viu que haviam três chamadas não atendidas de Percy. _Percy_. Ele provavelmente tentou ligar por ter visto a mensagem de Iris de Annabeth e isso vai render uma grande explicação, que Annabeth não planejava dar, já que ela não queria contar a ninguém da aparição de Luke. Mas, como disse Helen, tudo sempre se encaixa.

E, enxergando pelo lado bom, pelo menos Percy se importava com ela.

**N/A: **_Fim? Ficou um desfecho legal, ou eu devo bolar mais capítulos?_

_Gostei demais de todas as reviews, e acredito que tenha respondido com PMs a todos que tinham conta aqui no ff,e para quem não tinha: muuuito obrigada._

_Não esqueçam das reviews pra esse capitulo! Acabo a fic aqui, ou está parecendo meio... incompleta?_

_Beijoos, _

_Lia._


	4. Chapter 4

_Nada __disso __me __pertence, __nem __Percy __Jackson __and __the __Olympians, __nem __Annabeth, __nem __Percy, __nem __Rachel, __tudo __do __Rick __Riordan, __o __que __é __uma __pena. __Esta __fanfic __não __tem __fins __lucrativos. __O __que __é __óbvio, __porque __se __eu __ganhasse __dinheiro __com __minhas __fics, __eu __já __estava __com __a __vida __ganha, __né?_

**xXCapítulo4Xx**

Percy estava no apartamento de sua mãe no Upper East Side. O verão se aproximava e o tempo estava começando a esquentar, o que fazia com que o garoto de quinze anos buscasse abrigo diretamente abaixo do ventilador ligado, no sofá da sala de estar.

Seria, então, a proximidade do verão que o estava fazendo alucinar? Ou talvez fosse, bem, saudade, embora ele achasse difícil admitir isso para si mesmo. O que quer que fosse, ele provavelmente nunca acharia que qualquer justificativa seria suficiente para explicar porque ele havia visto Annabeth Chase em pé, no meio do quarto de Rachel Elizabeth Dare naquela tarde.

Desde que passara a estudar na Goode High School, Percy começou a passar muito tempo com Rachel, uma vez que ela estava no mesmo ano que ele e os dois tinham muitas aulas juntos. Ah. Sim. E também pelo fato de ela ser a única mortal, com exceção de sua mãe, Sally, e seu padrasto, Paul Blofis, que sabia sobre "sua outra vida" como a própria Rachel gostava de chamar - basicamente, sabia que Percy era um meio-sangue: metade humano, metade deus. Não que ele ficasse muito contente com isso. É claro que sua metade-deus já o havia tirado de diversas encrencas; mas fora a própria que o pusera neles.

Naquela tarde de sábado, Rachel havia ligado para Percy, convidando-o para tomar sorvete no Central Park. Ela tinha umas esquisitices assim. Nova York podia ter milhares de sorveterias, mas ela gostava do sorvete da carrocinha do Central Park. Ele, obviamente, foi; não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Eles ligavam um para o outro sempre, marcando um lugar para se encontrarem e, na maior parte das vezes, apenas jogar conversa fora.

Percy nunca tivera muitos amigos mortais –quase nenhum, na verdade- e a idéia de ter uma ali, pronta para apenas ouvir suas histórias, seus problemas e angústias, sem julgá-lo ou opinar sobre o que deveria fazer, era reconfortante. Isso o levava a passar tanto tempo com Rachel que nem mesmo ele saberia mais como a relação dos dois se classificava – e este também era um assunto no qual ele preferia não tocar.

Ao cair da noite, Percy se viu passando o tempo na nada humilde casa de Rachel, o que para ele não era de todo ruim. Era fascinante estar num mundo tão diferente do seu. Quando ia à mansão dos Dare, Percy percebia que não era o único usando a amiga como "válvula de escape" para os seus problemas. Rachel também fugia do seu mundo, de todo aquele mimo e da futilidade que a assombrava em sua casa, quando estava com ele.

Eles estavam no quarto de Rachel, apenas conversando, Percy largado na poltrona de couro, e ela deitada na cama, tagarelando, como sempre. O assunto da "discussão" dos dois dessa vez – sim, entre aspas pois uma discussão exige duas ou mais opiniões diferentes sobre um assunto, mas geralmente Percy apenas deixava Rachel falar como uma metralhadora, soltando alguns "Hum" e "Claro" de vez em quando- era sobre como o preço da comida orgânica era ridiculamente alto e deveria ser mais baixo para atender a todas as camadas da população, e só assim teríamos uma sociedade saudável. Esse assunto, particularmente, não interessava nem um pouco a ele, que realmente era um grande fã do bom e velho hambúrguer com batata frita, então deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo enorme quarto. Seus olhos passaram pelas grandes janelas com uma bela vista da cidade, os cavaletes que apoiavam os quadros ainda não terminados de Rachel, pela TV que ainda mostrava o vídeo game pausado que ele e Rachel outrora jogaram, por Annabeth,... Annabeth? Percy voltou os olhos rapidamente para o ponto em que achou ter visto a amiga. Ela continuava no mesmo lugar. Era impossível que ela estivesse ali. Só podia ser uma alucinação. Inconscientemente, ele sorriu para ela. Vê-la ali, mesmo como uma suposta alucinação, deixou Percy mais feliz do que ele imaginou que deixaria. Ela sorriu de volta, mas algo em seu semblante o preocupou. Annabeth não parecia estar bem.

Percy se endireitou na poltrona. Ele sentiu, por um segundo, que Annabeth estava em apuros, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a imagem dela tremulou e se dissolveu.

-O que foi? Está se sentindo bem? - Rachel interrompeu seu discurso sobre os alimentos orgânicos, sentando-se abruptamente: ela percebera a mudança súbita no comportamento de Percy.

-Eu... – Percy cogitou contar-lhe, mas mudou de opinião. Falar com Rachel sobre Annabeth, e vice-versa, era pisar em terreno perigoso. –Nada não. Escuta, eu ainda tenho que terminar aquele dever de Álgebra, acho que eu deveria ir pra casa. Até porque, minha mãe deve estar preocupada comigo, já 'tá meio tarde...

Rachel nem mesmo piscou.

- Ah. Tudo bem, então. Eu te levo até a porta.

Essa era uma das características de Rachel que Percy mais admirava. Era muito fácil lidar com ela. Ela o escutava sempre, apoiava suas decisões, eles nunca discutiam e na maior parte das vezes ela parecia encantada de ouvir suas histórias. O que era justificável, Percy pensou, já que ele lhe contava sobre um mundo que até alguns meses atrás ela apenas desconfiava que existisse.

Isso tudo, e mais o fato de Percy estar completamente estressado – e amedrontado – sobre o que aconteceria em agosto daquele ano quando ele completaria dezesseis anos, fazia com que ele procurasse a companhia de Rachel com uma freqüência maior do que ele gostaria de admitir: seu número já estava até na discagem rápida de Percy. Sua mãe e Paul não perdiam a chance de brincar com ele sobre isso, embora Sally tenha parado uma vez que viu a expressão que o rosto do filho adquiria quando Paul perguntava, com um sorriso maroto, toda vez que Percy vinha da casa de Rachel: "Então, como vai a minha 'nora'?".

Na escola também não era muito diferente. Embora Percy não fosse exatamente do tipo "antissocial", a pessoa com quem ele mais falava na escola – e por "mais", entenda: quase exclusivamente – era Rachel, o que às vezes fazia surgir comentários, alguns deles até bem maldosos.

Não que Percy visse Rachel como sua namorada. Não mesmo. Pelo menos, ainda não. Mesmo assim, a ideia dos dois como namorados simplesmente não lhe parecia... certa. Rachel era uma ótima amiga. E era isso. Não havia nenhuma "conexão especial", não havia nenhuma –como Silena Beauregard diria- "química" entre os dois que o levasse a acreditar que os dois deveriam ficar juntos. Percy nunca saberia dizer como Rachel estava se sentindo, ou o que ela estaria pensando só de olhar para ela; e graças aos deuses isso não era necessário, já que Rachel era a pessoa mais comunicativa nesse aspecto que ele conhecia. _Exatamente __o __contrário __do __que __acontece __com..._

Não, Percy pensou, freando a torrente de pensamentos que ele sabia que se sucederiam a partir dali. Não era uma boa ideia ficar fazendo comparações e, ali, deitado no sofá, Percy sabia muito bem onde iria parar se se deixasse levar por esses pensamentos, que vinham assolando-o nas ultimas semanas com a lembrança de alguém, alguém com quem as coisas repentinamente se complicaram tanto que Percy preferia mantê-la, por enquanto, longe de seus pensamentos...

_Mas __você __a __viu,_ disse uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça, _Você __a __viu __na __casa __de __Rachel. __De. __Rachel._

Isso não quer dizer nada, ele disse para si mesmo, tentando calar a vozinha.

_Mas pode ser que sim... Quem sabe você não está morrendo de saudades..._

Não estou, ele teimou consigo mesmo, mesmo sabendo que isso não era de todo verdade.

_Então, __talvez __seja __algum __tipo __de __mensagem __subliminar... __Talvez _ela _esteja __morrendo __de __saudades..._

Percy quase engasgou ao pensar nisso. A ideia de Annabeth sentindo sua falta era quase impossível, até surreal. Talvez ele estivesse ficando com sono, e seus sonhos estivessem interferindo no seu raciocínio. Annabeth era muito orgulhosa para admitir uma coisa dessas, até para si mesma, Percy sabia, mas isso não fazia dela uma pessoa menos incrível, embora às vezes ela conseguisse ser uma pessoa tão distante e reservada que era quase incomunicável.

_Talvez __você __esteja __realmente __sentindo __falta __dela... __Admita. __Talvez __seja __até __algo __mais..._

Mas e se isso não tivesse sido uma alucinação? E se fosse de verdade? Assim que viu o rosto de Annabeth na casa de Rachel, ele pôde dizer que havia algo errado. E ele até agora não sabia o que fazer. Supondo que fosse verdade, é claro. Annabeth não era exatamente do tipo "donzela em perigo", para ela não era fácil receber ajuda. E Percy ficaria absolutamente constrangido de mostrar-se preocupado demais com ela. Somando isso ao fato de ela estar do outro lado do país, Percy não sabia o que fazer.

Annabeth é uma garota, afinal de contas. Talvez Percy estivesse se preocupando demais. Tendo sido criado praticamente apenas por uma mãe solteira (tudo o que Gabe fez durante sua infância foi feder, implicar com ele e pedir mais cerveja), ele aprendeu da pior maneira que na vida da comunidade feminina milhares de coisas podem estar erradas e, de fato, nada estar errado ao mesmo tempo. Talvez Annabeth só estivesse passando por essa coisa de TPM.

Mas ligar não faria mal, faria? Quer dizer, pelo menos, as garotas da TV adoram receber ligações. _Mas __Annabeth __não __é __como __as __garotas __da __TV. __Você __sabe __disso __muito __bem. __Ela __tem __muito __mais... __pé __no __chão, _a vozinha voltou a assombrá-lo, embora não estivesse errada. Annabeth realmente não era nem um pouco "patricinha". O que Percy queria era resolver aquilo logo. Seu TDAH já não o estava deixando se concentrar, de tanto tempo que ele já estava naquele dilema. Subitamente, tomou uma decisão e pegou seu telefone, discando o numero de Annabeth que ele mantinha guardado e sempre à mão para emergências, sem nem pensar nas taxas interestaduais.

Nervosamente, deixou o telefone chamar, metade desejando que ela atendesse e dissesse que estava bem, metade desejando que ela não atendesse e o poupasse de ficar completamente envergonhado falando ao telefone. Mas a chamada caiu na caixa postal. Percy checou o horário. Era impossível que fosse madrugada em São Francisco, já que o fuso horário os deixava apenas algumas horas atrasados em relação à costa leste. Tentou de novo. Ela não atendeu. Outra vez. Nada.

Mesmo achando a situação como um todo muito estranha, Percy resolveu parar por aí, se ela não o atendeu três vezes, provavelmente não atenderia mais, e ele não queria parecer desesperado. Até porque, ninguém disse que realmente havia algo de errado com Annabeth, e se estivesse mesmo tudo bem e ela se deparasse com 512826 chamadas não-atendidas de Percy? Isso sem duvida seria embaraçoso. Talvez fosse tudo da mente dele mesmo. Ou talvez ela estivesse só com aquela coisa de TPM.

E por que, em nome de tudo o que é mais sagrado, Percy queria tanto impressionar Annabeth?

~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~

**N/A: **_Não. __Eu __não __me __esqueci __dessa __fic._

_Meu __problema __era __que __eu __realmente __não __conseguia __me __decidir __sobre __o __que __fazer __para __dar __algum __tipo __de __continuação __para __essa __fic, __já __que __estava __achando __o __final __do __Capítulo __3 __muito __vazio. __Depois __de __muito __pensar/matutar/refletir/whatever __e __fazer __alguns __rascunhos, __eis __o __que __decidi __fazer: __vou __fazer __mais __esse __ou __mais __dois __ou __mais __três __capítulos __(dependendo __da __minha __vontade/tempo/etc), __para __dar __um __fim __mais __legal, __e __será __como __uma __shortfic __por __capítulo, __digamos __assim. __Porque __para __continuar __fazendo __uma __trama __a __partir __do __que __eu __já __fiz __eu __teria __que __modificar __o __que __Rick __Riordan __fez, __e __eu __gosto __de __fazer __minhas __fics __respeitando __ao __maximo __o __jeito __com__o __qual __o __autor __escreveu._

_Sinceramente, __eu __estou __um __pouquinho __inclinada __a __deixar __só __por __isso __mesmo, __mas __dependendo __de __certos __fatores __-_coff_Reviews_coff-_, __talvez __eu __faça __esses __dois __ou __três __capítulos __a __mais. __Ah, __sintam-se __livres __para __mandar __sugestões, __críticas, __elogios, __ou __só __pra __dizer __oi __mesmo __e __me __garantir __que __o __mundo __não __acabou __e __só __eu __sobrevivi__, __o __que, __por __sinal, __é __um __dos __meus __piores __pesadelos, __então..__._

_**ps: **__Se __ficou __ruim, __por __favor, __não __me __xinguem, __quando __eu __escrevi __eu __estava __trancada __em __casa __num __típico __dia __de __calor __infernal __do __Rio __de __Janeiro __e __não __estava __pensando __claramente. __Tenham __pena __da __autora._

_xx_


End file.
